Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 8 = 7$
Add $8$ to both sides: $(8x - 8) + 8 = 7 + 8$ $8x = 15$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{15}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{15}{8}$